This invention relates to a skateboard for use on icy surfaces and more particularly to an ice skateboard with a pair of single in line ice runners or blades.
Ice boards which have multiple pairs of ice runners are disclosed in the Mayes U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,029. As disclosed therein, an ice board includes pairs of skates which are mounted for unrestrained pivotal movement about axes. The axes extend laterally from trucks depending the ice board""s platform. Each skate has a protrusion extending upwardly at a distance sufficient to engage a forward portion of the platform to prevent the forward portion from engaging the ice and a bumper guard is mounted on each protrusion.
A more recent approach to ice skateboards is disclosed in the DeCesare U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,810. As disclosed therein, an ice skateboard includes an elongated platform having front and rear portions and conventional skateboard trucks with transverse axles supported by a structure which facilitates slight controllable swinging movement of the axle in response to the shifting of weight on the platform. Each of the front and rear axles rotatably support a pair of transversely spaced blades or runners.
It is now believed that there may be a market for a more challenging ice board which includes a pair of single in line ice runners in accordance with the present invention. It is also believed that the ice boards as disclosed herein will allow an individual to perform many of the maneuvers performed on conventional land based skateboards. Further the ice boards in accordance with the present invention may be manufactured at a relatively low cost and are of durable construction.
In essence, the present invention contemplates a skateboard for use on ice or icy surfaces. The skateboard includes an elongated platform or board member having front, middle and rear portions. The board member also includes an upper and bottom surface and a width and thickness to accommodate an individual in a standing, crouched or generally upright position. A pair of single in line ice runners for engaging an icy surface are disposed below and fixed to the bottom surface of the elongated board member. The ice board is free of other ice engaging surfaces other than a brake which is free of the ice during normal gliding movements but which may be brought into contact with the ice. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the ice runners have a thickness of about {fraction (1/16)} to {fraction (3/16)} inches and are longitudinally separated from one another by a distance of at least one or two skate or runner lengths. A first or forward ice runner includes a curved ice engaging surface which curves upwardly toward the bottom of the elongated board member out of contact with the icy surface over at least 50 percent and preferably 80 percent or more of the length of the runner. In effect, the runner is similar to the blades on a pair of figure skates. By shifting an individuals weight to a forward portion of the board and leaning in the direction of a desired turn, one edge of the curved portion of the runner will come into contact with the ice and cause the board to track the curve of the runner or blade.
The second or rear ice runner defines a flat ice engaging surface over at least 75 to 80 percent of its length and is generally similar to the shape of a skate blade for hockey or speed skating. However, in a preferred embodiment of the invention a rear portion of the second or rear runner curves upwardly which allows the platform to be rotated about that portion with the front runner lifted upwardly off of the ice by shifting an individuals weight to a rear portion of the board. This movement will also bring a brake member into contact with the ice.
The invention will now be described in connection with the accompanying drawings.